Sometimes it’s Good Not to Know The Truth
by dragonfly-child
Summary: You read the title! I'm telling you the truth now!
1. Warner Bros Meet

Sometimes it's good not to know the Truth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP I don't own the HP movie, now you can't sue me!  
  
You wanna know how Warner Bros. really found the actors and actresses to play in Harry Potter?  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1: Warner Bros. Meet  
  
On some day in 1999 or 2000 a bunch of dudes dressed up in suits and ties and directors sat at a long table. All had a cup of coffee, all had a bunch of papers in front of them and all of them seemed boring, well the directors weren't just the business people.  
  
"People-" said a man unenthusiastically who sat at the head of the table. The boring business people kept talking to one another and the directors sat in their chairs and kept eating their donuts and drinking their coffee. The man at the head of the table sighed loudly.  
  
"PEOPLE!" He said very rudely but with no enthusiasm still. But still, no one heard him.  
  
"PEOPLE IF YOU DON'T LISTEN UP I WILL TAKE YOUR CEL PHONES!" The man screamed with all his rage and anger.  
  
Immediately everyone in the room was paying attention to the man.  
  
"We need more money." The headman said now with no more enthusiasm (must have used it all). He didn't explain why they needed money or how they were going to get money. "I pay all of you to think of movie ideas. So does anyone have any suggestions?"  
  
A skinny lean man who sat four seats away from the headman raised his hand timidly.  
  
"What Krinsky?" The boss asked a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well, I was thinking maybe we could make a movie called. 'The Pirates Of The Caribbean' and-" Krinsky said but his boss cut him off.  
  
"I am not going to make some lame-o movie like that!" The boss spat. "Besides Warner Bros. has better things to do besides make a kiddy movie about pirates-"  
  
A handsome brunette woman raised her hand politely.  
  
"Speak Laura" The boss said with a bored and dull face, who was now clicking his pen over and over again.  
  
"Harry Potter!" She said happily as she smiled.  
  
"Harry Potter?" The boss repeated.  
  
"Yes Mr. Boss, Harry Potter! Children love the book JK Rowling has wrote and they would definitely want to see the movie! It's a wonderful fantasy that-"  
  
"WE ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE A MOVIE ABOUT HARRY POTTER!" Mr. Boss screamed to Laura. " YOU ARE FIRED!"  
  
"But, my children love the books and so do there friends and I just thought- " Laura tried to explain  
  
"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! NO ONE IS GOING TO WANT TO MAKE A MOVIE ABOUT HARVEY POOPER!" Mr. Boss snarled to her. Laura looked like she was about to burst in tears.  
  
"I'll make a movie about Harry Potter." Said a shady character dressed as some dude from the 1400's. He stood up and walked over to Mr. Boos  
  
"Who are you?" Mr. Boss asked looking at the man's horrible and WAY out of style clothing.  
  
"I'm Chris," Said Chris. "Chris Columbus and I-"  
  
"I'm not letting you." Mr. Boss said who was now filing his nails.  
  
"Then I'll go to Disney if you don't let me!" Chris said slyly. Mr. Boss froze.  
  
"Damn those Disney people." Mr. Boss muttered. "Fine, your getting the actors and actresses your hiring the crew, you're hiring all the technical stuff people and I'm leaving for my spa!" Mr. Boss said getting up, grabbing his suitcase and walking out the door of the meeting room.  
  
Chris stood next to Mr. Boss' empty chair for a few moments. "Well then! Wish me luck!" Chris said walking out the same door Mr. Boss just exited.  
  
The business people and the other remaining directors sat in their seats staring at the door Chris had exited from and then they all started gossiping with each other.  
  
* * *  
  
OK I promise the next Chapter will be more entertaining and longer! We will be meeting a famous actor in it too! ^-^ OK time to review now! CHOP CHOP! 


	2. Chris Gets Lazy

OK, sorry if I haven't updated lately, I've been on vacation and I've been planing out a new story *sighs and stares at all her stories* too many stories I need to update! Oh well! Here comes the second chappie! ^-^  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Chapter 2: Chris Gets Lazy  
  
Chris stood outside of the Warner Brothers Studio's meeting room with his suitcase and his cel phone in his ultra groovy 1400's outfit that he stole from the prop room. He held his hand to his forehead shading the light out of his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He looked around at the people bustling around the walkway, people with props, people in chicken costumes, actresses being bitchy and shoving their agents around, and a giant man with a black shaggy beard and hair sitting on a random prop hut and playing his flute.  
  
"WHO WANTS TO BE IN MY MOVIE?!" Chris shrieked to the bunch of people. Either nobody heard him or they just ignored him because they all had a life they needed to attend to. "COME ON PEOPLE! CHOP! CHOP! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" he screamed glancing at his watch and tapping his foot.  
  
The giant man stopped playing his flute and looked at Chris.  
  
"Blimey, who the Hell are you?" the huge man asked Chris. Chris shot a nasty look at him and replied, "I am Christopher Columbus!"  
  
"You the dude in 1492 sailed the ocean blue! Righ'?!" the man asked with widen eyes at Chris.  
  
"No, You are confused with my grandfather………or my great grandfather………or maybe his father, but I don't really know, your in my movie because I said so. FOLLOW ME!" He said as he started walking down the road past the bustling movie people. The large man shrugged and followed Chris.  
  
"I'm only followin' you 'cause I got nothin' better to do." He said, Chris only ignored him.  
  
"YOUR NAME!" Screeched Chris.  
  
"Robbie Coltrain."  
  
"Rocky, we are going to the prop room, we will collect a few things and then I'll give you directions what to do." Chris said as he started looking around for a trailer that said 'PROP ROOM' on it.  
  
"Um, Mr. Columbus Sir." Robbie said.  
  
"DON'T SPEAK UNLESS I TELL YOU TO!" Chris squawked.  
  
"But Sir!" Robbie complained as he stopped walking. "The Prop Room is tha' way!" Chris glared at Robbie.  
  
"I KNOW THAT!" Spat Chris as he stomped off in the other direction with Robbie walking behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
"The Prop Room!" Chis said happily as they finally reached their destination. "Roger, I'll throw you some stuff that we will use for the movie!" said Chris as he opened the door and a bunch of props came tumbling out. The room was filled from floor to ceiling with props. Chris chortled at the props and then climbed through the door and into the props and disappeared in them.  
  
"Chris, where'd ya go?" Robbis asked after about a minute. but all he heard was a bunch of shuffling of the props.  
  
Suddenly a Snowy owl flew out of the room and onto Robbie's shoulder. Robbie stared at the bird and the bird started at him and hooted softly and then bit his noes. Then a pair of broken glasses was flung at him along with a twig, some black robes, more twigs, some more robes of green, purple, brown, and black, a feather duster, a dragon, a couple of broom sticks, an umbrella, a feather shawl, and then a giant troll crawled out of the room along with Chris.  
  
"That just about sums it up! OK, Ricky, you're playing the roll of Hagrid." Chris said wiping the imaginary dust from his hands as he peered back into the prop room one last time.  
  
Robbie stood blinking at Chris. Robbie was waist high buried with props.  
  
"Is this all gonna fit in my truck?" Robbie asked. Chris chuckled at him.  
  
"I don't care!" Chris snorted. And then he skipped happily down the road to the Warner Brother's Parking Lot and drove away in his fancy car.  
  
Robbie looked at the owl still perched on his shoulder stared at him back with no sign of sympathy or pity and then the owl started pecking at his eye.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Robbie screamed grabbing the owl and throwing it against the prop room door. The owl screeched as it soared though the air, and then with a loud thud it hit the door and then plopped to the ground. Robbie stared at the bird and then up at the troll who was scratching it's armpits.  
  
"Here." Robbie said scooping up all the props (everything but the owl) and handing then to the troll. The troll accepted and then stared down at the props stupidly. "Now follow me." Said Robbie picking up the white owl by its leg and walking towards the parking lot. The troll followed behind Robbie as he started drooling all over the robes, Robbie only noticed when the drool missed the props and fell onto his head.  
  
"HOLY MARSHMELLOWS! I'M SOAKED!" bellowed Robbie as he smacked the troll's leg with the owl. The troll blinked and kept drooling all over the props. "Follow me-" Robbie grumbled as he started walking again towards the parking lot.  
  
When they arrived to the parking lot, Robbie approached a beat up old pickup truck. The color of it was a brown, but you could tell that it was once bright neon blue because it was chipped in various places. Robbie threw the owl angrily into the open passengers' window of the truck.  
  
"TROLL! BACK!" screamed Robbie pointing to the back of his pickup truck. The troll grunted and dropped the props into the back and then slowly climbed onto the back of the truck himself, and then sitting right on the props. The troll was so big and heavy, the back of the truck was about 2 inches away from the pavement.  
  
Robbie then noticed something on the trolls back. It was a sticky note addressed to him. So he pulled the trolls shirt so the troll could lower himself and then Robbie could reach the memo. But the truck started to tilt, and right before the truck totally flipped over Robbie reached the note and let go of the trolls shirt. The truck then returned to its normal position.  
  
The Sticky Note said 'Robbie, go to 1646 Rolling Way London England.'  
  
"Great," Mumbled Robbie sarcastically. "Now I gotta take a boat over to London! At least we'll have 1 cast member for the movie now!" He crumpled the paper up and threw it in nearby garbage Dumpster.  
  
Robbie grumpily got into his truck and started the engine up. When the loud engine roared the white owl twitched. Robbie looked at it for a moment and then said to it, " I'm usually not this way, you know, I'm really nice and all, I just can't believe tha' Chris is makin' me do all this." The owl, of course, didn't respond because it was knocked out and owls can't talk.  
  
So away Robbie drove, out the gates of Warner Brothers Studios, and when he was about halfway to the dock, he remembered, he forgot his flute back at Warner Brothers.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Lillian*Loves*Lennon- Thankie for being my first and only reviewer *sadly stares at her story* YAY! WE HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY! HOW COOL! LOL! I'm like hyper, don't mind me  
  
* * *  
  
Do you think Robbie will make it across the Atlantic Ocean?  
  
Will Robbie survive without his flute?  
  
What or who is at 1646 Rolling Way London England?  
  
WILL THE OWL EVER WAKE UP?!  
  
OK! Now pleeeeeease review! 


End file.
